The disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive type touch panel and a capacitive type touch panel. In the resistive type touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive type touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive type touch panel between electrodes. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing function, the capacitive type touch panel has been recently spotlighted in a smaller model.
Meanwhile, when a transparent electrode of the touch panel is formed at a single layer, although the thickness of the transparent electrode is reduced, a connection electrode is formed to connect electrode layers with each other. Accordingly, the realization procedure of the touch panel is complicated and difficult.
Further, the touch panel has a problem that the connection electrode is viewed due to external incident light or incident light onto an LCD provided on the touch panel.